I guess I m just a play date to you
by InazumaDorks
Summary: Era un ciclo sin fin, a veces eran compañeros de equipo, otras veces eran simplemente amigos y cuando no eran lo anterior, jugaban a ser amantes pero en realidad no tenían una relación seria. Angst Tommykate. Rating T por lenguaje
Correr, correr, correr Tommy Shepherd siempre parecía correr atrás de Kate Bishop aún teniendo una velocidad sobre-humana. Corría por algo que aunque parecía que estuviera cerca de tener, Kate Bishop jamás sería suya.

Era un ciclo sin fin, a veces eran compañeros de equipo, otras veces eran simplemente amigos y cuando no eran lo anterior, jugaban a ser amantes pero en realidad no tenían una relación seria. Tommy se preguntaba cuál era el por qué de su situación actual, Kate había salido con Eli y ese tipo llamado Noh-Varr y coqueteaba con muchos y en cambio él solo había "salido" con Lisa. Y es que en verdad él habría dado el paso para formalizar ese juego que llevaban desde hace años pero Kate no parecía interesada en ser formal. Tommy hubiera deseado hablar con Billy de eso pero Billy también era amigo de Kate y no sería justo esa situación pero tampoco funcionaba con los otros young avengers. La única persona con la que había hablado de eso fue David, en una de sus citas de café y fideos. David no conocía a Kate, pero el velocista no quería que estuviera de su lado automáticamente. -Cielos, no sé que decir...-fue lo que dijo David.

No era necesario que Tommy les comentara a sus amigos para saber que ese juego lo dejaba cansado pero nadie sabía que decir, entonce seguían jugando a su juego favorito y parecía que él perdedor siempre sería Tommy, él siempre quería más pero no podría tenerlo.

En una tarde particular de verano, en una de las visitas de Kate a New York desde que vivía en Los Angeles, ser reunieron en un pequeño café.Todo iba como siempre, se ponían al corriente de lo que eran sobre su vidas, reían al rato y había silencio incomodo.

-¿Podemos ir a tu apartamento?-preguntó Kate con sutileza. Ahora era en el apartamento de Tommy donde ser reunían desde que se mudó de con los Kapplan y Kate vivía en LA,

Tommy tuve que hacer el esfuerzo para resistirse a los ojos azules de Kate, a sus lindas facciones y como brillaba su sonrisa.

-NO-respondió el fuerte-. Quiero hablar sobre esto.

Kate vio al velocista con asombro, nunca había visto a Tommy con una expresión tan seria desde hace mucho

-¿A qué te refieres con "esto?

-¡A este juego que llevamos jugando desde hace años!-sentía que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y surcaban sus mejillas- Yo.. realmente te amo Kate y me encataría estar contigo de una manera sería.

La arquera solo había visto muy pocas veces al velocista así de vulnerable sobre sus sentimientos, ya que parecía siempre ocultarlos a los ojos de los demás. Y ahí estaba enfrente de ella, siendo sincero y con sentimientos.

-Yo también te amo Tommy- dijo la arquera con voz frágil y quebradiza- Sí quiero estar contigo pero no creo que ahorita sea el momento adecuado. NO son excusas.. Sólo es que yo no pienso dejar Los Angeles en un rato y no creo que quieras dejar a Billy otra vez.

Esa tarde fueron al apartamento de Tommy y tuvieron relaciones como siempre lo hacían pero aún así con las palabras de la arquera, Tommy no sintió un poco de confortación, se sentía igual de vació que siempre.

Solo era una cita de juegos para ella

* * *

Y lo prometido es deuda, dije que quería escribir un fic de TommyKate y aquí tienen un poco de angst!Tommykate. Quise situar la historia después del volumen 2 y Hawkeye pero creo que no me funciono el epsacio y tiempo :D y es muy triste el final por culpa de que aún no son canon *sighs* aunque creo que Kate se siente como Tommy pero prefiere escribirla de mi lado del trash son. La idea surgió escuchando playdate de Melanie Martinez (escuchenla tiene muchas tommykate vibes) y un promo de la tommykate week, de me he dado cuenta que no soy contaste en escribir y he perdido mucho la práctica pero aquí esta este fic

Las reviews son bien recibidos, si tienes alguna, queja, sugerencia o agradecimeinto serán bien agradecidos

Love always, Gabs.


End file.
